Spin the Bottle
by lazyncrazy
Summary: "Dare," I replied sourly. Never had I imagined that a single word could change my day. One-shot.


Disclaimer:- I don't own twilight. SM owns it.

special thanks to Wonwordful for the awesome editing.

Spin the Bottle

The annoying voice of my phone buzzing woke me from my slumber. I wanted to ask the person to stop irritating me, but unfortunately my voice got caught in my throat as I listened to the amazing usage of words that my dear friend subjected me to – telling me in no noble and decent words to get my ass out of the bed and be at her place in no more than twenty minutes.

She knew it as well as I did that it wasn't possible but I didn't dare argue right now, knowing her well enough to fear for my life or at very least my sanity if I were to mess with her.

I somehow managed to get her to end the call without any more heart-warming words and bustled about getting myself to look presentable.

I was still half-asleep when I unlocked my vehicle and made way to my self-appointed exhalation. Well, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but one needed to be prepared well when it came to Lauren; she could be a real piece of work if things don't go her way.

By the time I reached her apartment building, everyone had already gathered, which did nothing to my less-than-cheerful mood. Because not only was the usual latecomer on time today, but suddenly my vehicle wouldn't listen to me, which meant that now I have to share the ride – pun unintended – with Riley. It's not that I have something against him but the idea in general didn't appeal to me. However everyone seemed rather impatient today, and so I reluctantly agreed.

As we reached our pre planned destination, I breathed a sign of much-needed relief. Not only had I come after a long time to this place but it had a friendly feel to it that made my foul mood lift considerably.

While taking our seats, an empty bottle came to my view and I found myself slipping back to my earlier mood when the reason for it was clear but then I, too, couldn't bring myself to confirm it without at least trying to convince all the unreasonably excited faces to drop the idea and act on the original plan. It seemed my pleas were not only falling on deaf ears but the devilish smile that graced several of their faces had me in suspicious that they were conspiring against me, that I would be everyone's target today.

Signing inwardly in defeat, I reluctantly nodded my head in affirmation. Not only was my lack of sleep not helping me to cheer up, but their grins had me cowering in my seat as I contemplated what it meant.

"Come on. Be a sport! It's not going to be that bad, we used to play it and it's been a while we had played it." The ever friendly and understanding voice of Eric echoed.

"But we were going to play cards, no stuff that you have to think too much about – wasn't the plan to just chill out at the café and relax?" I whined pathetically, my shoulders drooping. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the game. Maybe I am overthinking, it wouldn't be the first time.

"All right. Now does everyone know the rules?" Tyler raised his eyebrows challengingly at me.

"No, let's get started now, I'm looking forward to some fun," Jessica beamed at the bottle as she rubbed her hands together.

After everybody placed their orders, the game started.

"I'm spinning the bottle. Let's see who has their luck on," Riley voiced, before spinning the bottle.

I waited, holding my breath as the bottled slowed and was not at all surprised to see that it was pointed toward me. I was sure nature itself was laughing at my expense. Exclamation and cheers enveloped our table as everyone looked at me, expectantly waiting to see what I would choose.

Truth or Dare.

It wasn't even a tough choice, or rather even a choice for that matter. It's always been Dare for me. "Dare" was my simple reply.

After half a minute of fussing, Mike finally came up with an appropriate dare that satisfied everyone.

With a businesslike face, he signalled me to come closer, as though he wanted to share a secret.

"You see the person at the far end behind you?"

"How could I see him if he's behind me?" was my amazing answer.

Rolling his eyes, he asked me to focus. "You need to convince him to share his piece of dessert with you without revealing that it's a dare. You have to make it seem as though the dessert is far too appealing to resist."

I gaped at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," I exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm not," he replied, chuckling.

That smartass thinks he is funny and I was ready to strangle him. But everybody reasoned that it was a fun dare.

I looked around me incredulously, trying to reason with them that not only was it childish and would make me seem stupid but it was unsafe too. What if that person was some kind of creep and follow me after the scene or if he thought that I was interested in him? It was a reasonable explanation and I was just about to do my victory dance for convincing them to change it when Eric said, "You keep your phone on, have it in your hand and one of us will be on the line, listening and knowing if things are getting out of control."

"And this way we would know if you are cheating or not! Yeah you should definitely stay on the line or you know you can always say no and bear the punishment." He smiled devilishly at me, knowing full well I would never sing and dance in the middle of the cafeteria.

I huffed my affirmation, as I knew they would find a way to convince me anyway.

I rose from my seat and started walking towards my target as slowly and as discreetly as I could. I had to observe what kind of person he was.

Smart or not?

I was close enough now that I could study him. His locks were curly and definitely unruly, as though he couldn't keep his hands off his hair. Pale skin peeked from the back of his neck. He seemed tired, and the way he was drumming fingers on table signalled he was getting impatient or rather bored, perhaps from waiting for someone. Just as I was about to reach him, my phone vibrated. I realized I was supposed to call one of my friends, so I quickly accepted the call and held it in a way that kept it hidden from sight.

As I neared, I could feel my nervousness and anxiety kicking in full force. But as soon as my eyes landed on the beautifully decorated wooden décor, allowing a complete view of the delicious dessert, I could feel my anxiety dissolve slightly. The dessert looked enticing and I began to regret not ordering it. I could feel myself begin to drool, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a throat clearing from somewhere below me.

I quickly looked down to see a half-confused, half-amused face staring back at me. Upon realizing that I'd been caught staring longingly at his dessert, I blushed. I didn't even have to try to act stupid as I was so good at it naturally. I was just about to apologize and run in the opposite direction when a hesitant voice stopped me

"Can I help you?" he asked gently, as though speaking to a child. Guess no one could blame him by the way I was acting. I was sure he thought I had some issues.

"Well no….no actually yes, I just wanted to know what exactly you'd ordered… be-be-because it seems quite mouth-wa-wateri-iinnnggg..." I admitted, stammering while fidgeting with my hands, my top, my hair, my shoes… anything to keep myself distracted and keep the thought of running away at bay. "If you don't mind," I added as an afterthought.

"It's called death by chocolate," he stated. His brows furrowed as though he himself wasn't sure of it. But I was sure it was right because I'd definitely died of embarrassment a minute ago.

"Oh well… thank you! Carry on! Sorry to disturb…. Enjoy your death," I replied brilliantly. His eyes went wide just for a second before his lips turned upward in a smile. For the first time, I noticed that his eyes were a few vibrant shades of green. I found myself smiling at the thought that the person in front of me had a sense of humour and maybe he would not find it childish after I completed my task and explain it to him too. Maybe he would laugh with me.

I wasn't sure where did I got the courage from – adrenaline, perhaps – but I acted quickly.

"Can I please have a taste?" I asked, already slipping into the chair beside him.

"I guess you can-" before he'd even finished his sentence, I had already shoved a big piece into my mouth. I couldn't help the shameless moan from escaping my lips. Stifled laughter came from the seat beside me.

As I looked up, I saw the corners of his eyes crinkle with genuine laughter.

I swallowed the cream and grabbed some tissue to wipe my mouth. I stuck my hand out.

"Bella."

He hesitated, but after a moment he shrugged and extended his hand too.

"Edward."

He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Pleasure is all mine, miss."

Although hesitant, his smile was sweet and genuine.

 **That's it. Just one shot. Wanted to try at writing.**


End file.
